La Gota
by Akane Maxwell
Summary: Un día muy caluroso, hace viajar los pensamientos de Akane.... Dejen sus RW!


Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, así que no me demanden.

Simbología:

"...": pensamientos de los personajes.

**LA GOTA.**

_Por: Akane Maxwell_

Es uno de los días más caluroso del verano en Nerima. Los rayos de sol, no dan descanso a nada ni a nadie, es por lo mismo, que todas las personas se refugian o simplemente tratan de escapar de él.

En la casa Tendo, la situación no es distinta. Genma y Soun, están refugiados en el dojo, jugando al shogi, Kasumi está en casa de unas amigas, Nabiki, ella está en la piscina con unas amigas, gracias a la cortesía de Ranma y Akane, que tuvieron que pagar un chantaje. Y ellos, bueno, ellos sin dinero, que tuvieron quedarse en casa, tratando de soportar aquel infernal calor. Ambos se encuentran en el comedor, tratando de recibir algo de viento, es por eso que están sentados cerca del ventanal, que da al estanque.

Ranma está sentado, apoyando su espalda en el umbral de la puerta. Lleva puesto sólo un pantalón corto, de color café claro, sencillamente, una cómoda ropa, para tratar de combatir el calor.

Akane, está sentada, al igual que Ranma, pero en el otro lado. Ella lleva ropas ligeras, una solera de tirantes, blanca, y un short, de jeans, corto.

Ella llevó, el vaso de té frío, a sus labios, disfrutando del frío líquido, bajar por su garganta, realmente disfrutó de aquello. Sintió como una suspiró de satisfacción, llenó la habitación. Akane se sorprendió, ella no había sido, fue entonces que fijó su mirada en su prometido, que en ese momento, alejaba el vaso de sus labios. La chica dejó su mirada en Ranma, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados, quizás tratando de calmar el calor, pensó Akane. La chica se fijó en el flequillo de Ranma, el cual se encuentra mojado por el sudor, pero no por eso dejaba de verse atractivo, volvió a agregar la mente de la chica. Akane notó, como una gota de sudor, caía con rapidez, de uno de aquellos mojados, mechones de cabello de su prometido, cayendo en el inicio de la nariz del chico.

Akane siguió el camino de aquella gota, con su mirada, aquel líquido bajaba, con lentitud, por la nariz del chico. Akane no dejaba de mirarla, no es que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero ahora, la nariz de su prometido le parecía más atractiva. De repente, sintió envidia de aquella gota, la cual, ahora viaja por los labios de Ranma. Akane quiso, con todo su ser, poder ser ella, quien recorriera los labios de su prometido, y esto aumentó más, cuando Ranma, sacó su lengua, para quitar del camino a aquella, salada gota. Ranma al realizar aquello, también hizo, un movimiento con su mano derecha, pasándola por su frente, moviendo su flequillo, después de aquello, el chico lanzó un suspiro, lleno de satisfacción.

Akane, tuvo que pasar saliva, al fijarse en el torso del muchacho, cuando éste suspiro, el cual brillaba, por la ligera capa de sudor en él. La chica, una vez más se fijo en una gota, sí, otra gota de sudor, bajaba por le mentón de Ranma, siguiendo por su cuello, y quedando, por unos instantes, en la unión de sus huesos, en aquel hoyo (+)que se forma en el pecho , y con una de las respiraciones del chico, aquella gota continuo su camino, por el torso de Ranma. Akane, simplemente, no podía quitar la mirada de ahí, muchas veces lo había visto así, con su torso desnudo, pero cubierto de aquella película de sudor, lo hacía verse más atractivo y apetecible. Una vez más, quiso ser la gota, más bien, con sus manos, acariciar aquel formidable cuerpo.

La gota, continuo su camino, pasó por los pectorales de Ranma, que subían y bajaban, al ritmo de su respiración, haciendo que el camino de la gotita, se desviara. Ahora viajaba, por medio de sus pectorales, bajando con lentitud sobre los abdominales, bien marcados de Ranma. Akane, deseó con más fuerzas aún, poder tocar aquel bello cuerpo, aunque el espectáculo, que estaba presenciando, no le molestaba para nada. Y sin saber por qué, Akane, empezó a respirar más rápido.

Su imaginación comenzó a volar: ya no era la gota que viajaba por el torso del chico, sino que sus manos, y de vez en cuando, sus labios.

- "¡Por Kami¡¡¡¡Akane control, es **sólo** Ranma!... ¡Akane no te engañes! Sabes muy bien que él te gusta!... ¡Y MUCHO!".- agregó entusiasta, su mente. Todo esto, ocurrió, sin dejar de observar aquella gotita, que se deleitaba, en los marcados abdominales de Ranma.

Akane, comenzó a sentir más calor, en aquella infernal tarde, pero era un calor distinto, aún así ella, lo ignoró y siguió admirando el bello espectáculo, que le proporcionaba su prometido. Un estirón de él, hizo que la gota, bajara con rapidez por su estomago, dirigiéndose hacia su short. La chica se fijo en ello, y sonrojada, miró como la gota se perdía dentro de los pantalones de Ranma... sí, no podía negarlo, quiso ser aquella gota...

Repentinamente Akane se levantó, atrayendo la mirada de su prometido, la chica a sentir la mirada de él se sonrojó, recordando lo ocurrido.

- Iré a darme un baño de agua fría, creo que lo necesito.- dijo lo más rápido que pudo, para que Ranma, no notará la agitación de su voz.

- Bien.- él volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Ranma sintió como su prometida, subía las escalas. Lanzó un suspiró de alivio, una sonrisa picara surcó sus labios, guardó la imagen de Akane en aquella ligera ropa de verano, en su mente, y sí seguía en lo que estaba, antes de que su prometida lo interrumpiera, él también necesitaría un baño de agua fría.

**FIN.**

Notas: hey! Este fic nació sólo en una horas¡¡¡Me siento orgullosa!...

Este es un ficque escribí hace mucho... me acordé y lo subí, porque me siento orgullosa de él... espero que les gustase...

(+): perdón por lo del hoyito, es que no me acuerdo de cómo se llama .

Saludos, _Akane Maxwell_


End file.
